


Opposites Attract

by spikesgirl58



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire gets some advice from an unlikely source.   Written for Elemental Flash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

  
There have been many great rivalries through the ages. Coca Cola vs. Pepsi, the Hatfields vs. the McCoys, Thomas Edison vs. Tesla, but none could come close to the one currently on display.  
  
 _Are you quite through?_  
  
 _I don’t particularly care much for that tone._  
  
 _I don’t care that you are disturbed by my tone, the question remains, have you finished?_  
  
 _Depends upon who wants to know._   
  
Sapphire tuned them out and walked to a large boulder, placing her hand, palm down, upon it. Even though the sun had gone down nearly an hour ago, it was still warm from the day’s heat. Without meaning to, she read to composition of the rock, feldspar, diamond, talc and chalk amongst others.  
  
“Must be granite,” she murmured to no one in particular.  
  
“You must be pretty desperate to be talking to a rock now, pretty lady.”

Sapphire laughed at the voice. She adored Lead. In the huge body dwelled a heart just as big.  
  
“Lead, what are you doing here?”  
  
“Well, to be honest, I’m between assignments and you looked a little bleak. I thought you might do with a little Lead levity. You want to tell me what’s going on?”  
  
“Oh, it’s Steel and Silver. They are at each other’s throat again.”  
  
Lead glanced over to where the two men were practically bumping chests in an open display of machoism. “So they are. Have either hit the other?”  
  
“Not yet, but Steel is in the mood. He woke up in a foul mood and it’s gotten progressively worse. When Silver popped in, well…”  
  
“I understand.” Lead lowered himself to the rock, which seemed to groan at his weight.  
  
“Why do they do it, Lead?”  
  
“Why, pretty lady? That’s as obvious as those trees on the horizon. It’s all about love… and you.”  
  
“Me? Sapphire leaned against Lead and felt better. He automatically shielded her from the chaos that swam around in her brain, punctuated by angry voices. He helped up onto the boulder and for a moment they sat quietly.  
  
“Certainly. You are Steel’s partner, but Silver would prefer it otherwise.”  
  
“Silver isn’t an agent, he’s a specialist. He would need to be paired with another agent, not another specialist like me.”  
  
“Aw, but you are being trained to become an agent, a sort of one-two punch.”  
  
“Steel isn’t jealous of you and yet we are close. I feel closer to you than Silver, in fact.”  
  
“He doesn’t view me as a threat.”  
  
“To what? To our partnership?” Sapphire shook her head, her blonde hair dancing in the last bit of twilight. “That’s ridiculous. They can separate us in a heartbeat. They know we worked well together.”  
  
“They are only interested in results. They are not two men in love.” Sapphire’s eyes widened and Lead laughed, loud and long. “You didn’t know?”  
  
“I didn’t.” She dropped her head. “What do I do, Lead?”  
  
“You choose.”  
  
“I already have.”  
  
“Then you stand by that decision.” He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. “He’s a lucky man.”  
  
“If he only would realize it.”  
  
Lead glanced over to where Steel was holding Silver by the lapels and glaring into his face. “I think he does more than he realizes and he knows you are worth fighting for.”  
  
“I wish I had your confidence.”  
  
“You will.”  
  
Steel stalked up to them, fury still in his eyes, turning them from blue to gray. “What are you doing here?” he asked Lead.  
  
“Just taking a moment to breathe easy and enjoy the company of a pretty lady.” He got to his feet, towering over Steel. “But now They are calling. Mind what I said, Sapphire.”  
  
“I will, thank you.”  
 _  
What did he say?  
  
_ _Nonsense, mostly. You know Lead. He just likes to talk._   
  
Steel studied her for a moment and then nodded. _Extreme nonsense_. Steel offered her a hand and she slid off the rock, nearly stumbling. Steel easily caught her, his size belying his strength.  
  
Sapphire felt warm and protected and, yes, she felt loved. She took Steel’s hand and smiled. _Extreme nonsense, indeed._


End file.
